


it’s like you’ve got new eyes on me (art)

by sansapphic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapphic/pseuds/sansapphic
Summary: “You look so stunning, darling,” Regina breathed, and she gently tucked Lucy’s hair over her shoulder, eyes trailing from her toes to the top of her head. “Diego is not going to know what hit him once you walk up that isle.”Lucy couldn’t keep herself from grinning. “Stop crying, grandma, I’m only getting married,” she said.Regina shook her head and carefully ran a finger over her cheek to wipe away a stray tear. “My only grandchild. This is a very big day for me.”





	it’s like you’ve got new eyes on me (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stessa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's like you've got new eyes on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323186) by [Stessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stessa/pseuds/Stessa). 

**Author's Note:**

> so here my art for this incredible fic ! it was a blast to make it and i'm glad i took part of this incredible event !


End file.
